warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hallen979
I have been meaning to ask you about the whole Purgatory Program matter. I believe you asked me to invovlve the Crimson Mauraders in the article. The thing is, I do not understand what their invovlvement would be. Would you please elaborate? Supahbadmarine 03:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I haven't been on very much. Their involvement could be a captured Crimson Marauder, that they scientists want to study on account of their Eldar/Human DNA. Hallen979 01:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) sure, the more enemies the better. Primarch11 01:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay so they can be enemies. Ill let you add them to the enemy list on the Shadows of the Gamma Dragon since im having some difficult following it. Primarch11 03:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Crimson Marauder page. If NecrusIV hasn't sent you a "formal" image yet theen you should talk to him on his talk-page. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) You "think"? You cant be sure unless you ask him. It couldn't hurt. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) If it's okay with the admins, than sure. When you feel like discussing details about the alliance, then we can talk on my talk page. Vivaporius 02:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The CM-Sankari alliance could be a stranded one, as they are united aganist a common enemy. This would be the only reason they tolerate each other. Vivaporius 00:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea, but remember that the Sankari are located in the Halo Zone, outside of the Astronomican. Vivaporius 03:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't respond earlier. But yeah, that sounds nice. They could intercept the CM during a battle with the Imperium fleet, and save them. What do yout think? Vivaporius 02:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. But I must warn you you that the Sankari have an great hatred for humans. We need to think of a good reason the Sankari would save the CM. Probably mercs transporting highly valuble goods for the Sankari? Vivaporius 21:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) If you'd like some more links with some of your articles, feel free to post your requests in this blog. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 08:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Recent Events Would the crimson marauders be interested in forming an alliance with the Archeaons? Uniting against the imperium could be beneficial to both races. Trinc 06:47, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I couldn't find a picture to represent the idea anywhere else. If you have any ideas where I might find something, let me know.Overlord347 (talk) 06:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Hey there Hallen. Hey man its time for a overhaul of the Crimson Marauders. After so long i've been looking at them with new eyes and they need to be fixed. Reasons: *Blood Angel/Alpha Legion mix? First off, the whole loyalist/traitor thing caused a uproar, i dont know if you were their or not but the community decided to avoid those from now on. *Red Thirst and Black Rage: These greatly affect any son of Sanguinius, if would be a serious issue among the CM, that and the psychic issue would make it worse. *What do you mean they dont like to use geneseed? If they are marine they use it, if they are not they dont. *These guys, its not clear what they are. Marines or a faction. If a faction, then the marine part should be separate. *Geneseed has nothing to do with Chaos. Just because the legion that uses it is traitor, doesn't mean its chaotic. If it was chaotic if would be corrupted and mutated by the warp. And thats no good. *I severely doubt they would be on friendly terms with the Eldar. Space Elves are spectacularly arrogant, CM would be seen as half-breeds. Dont get me started on the Dark Eldar, evil is evil. *Dont even think about attack Baal. Just no. Perhaps another chapter, but remember the BA geneseed is plagued by the Thirst and Rage Im sorry that im coming out of the blue and saying all of this after everything. But for a while now i've been relooking at my own works and realized that as they were in serious need of revision. I've totally rehauled the Blaze Ravens and most other articles myself. I am fully prepared to help out if needed. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hallen. The changes to the CM are looking good, already its looking better. A few pointers though. *Dont call them half-eldar, cause well they're not really. Xeno genes are in there the gene pool but not immediately. Try keeping the eldar aspect of them more distanced, xeno-tainted rather than half xenos. On that note, just because the xeno genes are in their doesn't need it will so hugely affect their doctrine. They it can have a influence. *If you do have it so they are influenced, the doctrine could be along the lines of the Raven Guard, just more savage (being BA and all). *Also they shouldn't have 3000 in number. Especially if they are BA successors, their numbers should be smaller, this can be an excuse to have them better equipped. Perhaps let them all have power armor, make them more marine like. *Remove anything to do with Chaos, still have yet to do that. Im sure your already on this, but im just re-establishing it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:25, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hallen, kinda odd to put story text in a character page no? I mean if its a character page then fine, but then to throw in a segment of story? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hallen. I was noticing in the Crimson Marauders. There is a way to clean up the page. When listing characters, battles, or the like, try listing them with bullet points. Like what they do on the canon wiki, it really helps clean it up and make it look more professional. Also a note, for a chapter to make their own vehicles, a renegade chapter at that, they would have trouble with the resources, the parts, the construction, the maintenance of such vehicles. So it would be odd wouldn't to made such radically new variants? Even though as a chapter they would have what they are suited to using. You remember my other points, dont worry i wont be a broken record player. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:23, February 19, 2013 (UTC)